Hasta que nos volvamos a ver
by KitsukyR
Summary: Edward POV, EdoxWin. Ciertas menciones que pueden ser spoiler. Edward observa cierto objeto que se encuentra en su bolsillo, y no puede evitar pensar en ella; y en esas dos promesas que aún debe cumplir.


_¡Hola otra vez! Acá vengo a molestarlos con un drabble enfocado en los pensamientos de Edward, y los títulos son pertenecientes a la lista de títulos Fanfics EdoWin. Originalmente le había agregado una escena de Winry en este drabble, pero me quedó muy patética y demasiado poco creíble y la terminé quitando =P._

_**Advierto:**__ Está mencionado unas escenas de unos capítulos del manga y/o Fullmetal Shintetsu (segunda temporada). No es algo que realmente les arruine el final ni nada, pero si la ilusión tal vez para el/la que no lo vio._

_Decidí escribirlo porque estaba viendo un AMV muy bonito de ellos y con la canción me emocioné y dije "uh, ¡EdoWin!" y no sé porqué; pero escribí esto. Obviamente tiene algunos detalles que en el manga/Shintetsu no había, es decir; es un FANFICTION XD. No me maten después. Sólo si es una mierda, ahí si se los perdono; jaja. Dejo de molestarlos por ahora y son libres de leer. Un beso grande, Kitsu. _

* * *

**Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.**

A él siempre le gustó el invierno. El frío, la nieve, el hecho de estar abrigado… no sé, era algo que le gustaba. Tal vez por el hecho de que de pequeño había estado acostumbrado a Rizembul, lugar donde podías morirte de un calor infernal. Así que cuando hacía frío, él lo disfrutaba mucho. Colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos, intentando abrigarse un poco más, es verdad que le gustaba ese ambiente; pero la verdad que nevaba mucho. Se sorprendió, al sentir algo extraño en su bolsillo ¿qué era? Se preguntó y al sacar su mano con el nuevo objeto lo miró, y pensó en ella.

Es verdad. Winry le había dado sus pendientes, diciéndole que se los devuelva la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver. Primero recordó cuando tenían doce o trece años, y él le regaló esos pendientes junto con Al, diciendo que "no quería que ella lo golpeara por destruir su automail". También recordó que Al siempre elegía ese estilo tan elegante, y tan femenino para la rubia. A Edward le parecía inadecuado eso para Winry, ¡por favor! "¿Qué tenía de femenina esa mujer?" comentaba él unos años atrás. Se rió mentalmente al recordarlo, pero siempre era lindo recordar esa sonrisa al ver los regalos.

No podía olvidar como los ojos de su amiga brillaban al abrir la pequeña caja, con unos simples pendientes. Pero ella estaba feliz, emocionada y cuando ellos volvían a verla, ya se había hecho los agujeros. Hasta que terminó teniendo como tres agujeros en cada ojera, y siempre a él le pareció una exageración. Una exageración bonita. Y luego, volvió a recordar esa momento: cuando se había acercado a él, tomó su mano y en unos pocos segundos todos sus pendientes estaban en su mano. Él la miró sorprendido, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle que estaba haciendo ella le dijo _"Cuídalos por mí. Y devuélvemelos cuando nos volvamos a ver"._

En ese momento él apretó su mano con fuerza, como si pudiera 'sentirla' de alguna manera. Irónicamente, se volvieron a ver. Pero él no les dio sus pendientes, y observó sus dos orejas llena de agujeros, sin los regalos que él y su hermano menor le había dado cuando eran más pequeños. Ella tampoco le preguntó por ellos, y luego Edward se fue diciéndole con una sonrisa _"Cuando todo esto del día prometido termine, volveré aquí. Así que escóndete, cuídate y espérame con una tarta de manzana." _Ella lo miró sorprendida al principio, y esos segundos fueron los que Edward más deseó saber que era lo que pensaba ella.

Luego Winry le sonrió, feliz. Y ahí estaban, despidiéndose con una risa en los labios de ambos. No iría a abrazarla, ni a darle un beso en la mejilla ni le decía cosas de películas dramáticas sobre que 'no la volvería a ver' porque ambos estaban seguros, de que todo esto terminaría bien y él comería su tarta de manzana. Luego, pensó en porque la rubia no le preguntó sobre sus pendientes. "Tal vez sólo los olvidó." Pensó el rubio, aunque debía aceptar que algo desilusionado. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? ¿Qué ella le leyera la mente? Eso era ilógico, no tenía sentido racional.

Edward jugó un rato más con los pendientes y sus dedos; tal vez para distraerse un poco… o sentirse más en contacto mientras pensaba en Winry. Se rió de si mismo, sintiéndose ridículo.

-¿Hermano?- escuchó una voz detrás de él, Edward dio media vuelta y observó como lo estaba llamando su hermano menor. Así que supuso que el momento de pensamientos ya había pasado. Era hora de mirar adelante, y simplemente por ahora olvidarlo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- dijo el rubio, mientras guardaba rápidamente los pendientes en su bolsillo; esperando que nadie lo haya visto; mientras sus pasos se hacían acelerados hacia su hermano, y sus otros compañeros.

Bueno, es hora. Tiempo de terminar con esto. Hay muchas posibilidades, y una de ellas es que yo pueda terminar muerto y lo sé. Pero sinceramente, no es que lo espero que suceda. Porque tengo que volver con esa mujer gritona y comer esa tarta. Porque aún no puedo evitar pensar si es que realmente ella sabe porque aún guardo esto.

Detesto no cumplir promesas, y a ella le hice dos.

Una, que la próxima vez que llorase sería de alegría por ver el cuerpo de Al y el mío completo.

Y la otra, que le devolvería los pendientes.

Hubiera sido muy fácil y sencillo dárselos la última vez que nos vimos, para morir ahora. Pero eso, no voy a permitirlo. Yo cumpliré con mis promesas, y no moriré para hacer las cosas simples. Por eso, aún los conservo conmigo. Porque esperaré hasta el final de todo esto para dárselos en sus manos.

Así que… Winry, espérame hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

* * *

_Aunque esto me quedó cursi, amo a Edward._

_Digo-digo… con respecto al fic, este… como decía, tiene algunos detalles que en ese "tiempo" del manga no había. Como por ejemplo Al, en el tiempo del que yo hablo Al no estaba con Edward, pero no importa. Ustedes me siguen la corriente porque tanto no me odian, ¿ciertooo? (A). Espero sus reviews que saben lo mucho que me hacen feliz. Aunque ya de por sí me hacen feliz leyendo estos intentos de PALABRAS JUNTAS (¿) que hago de vez en cuando… En fin, creo que mencioné DEMASIADO la palabra "pendientes", juro que me estaba volviendo loca. No quiero escuchar esa palabra nunca más en mi vida __ dios mío. Bueno, les deseo un muy felíz día y noche y vida y ¡BLABLA! Los quiero, y gracias infinidades de veces por leer, ¿saben lo feliz que me hacen, no? =) _


End file.
